Wonder And Faith
by Bungee Productions
Summary: Alfred and Allen have kids with their wives. What happens when kids of family friends show their daughters camp half blood? May the friendships begin. Ships(married): Fem and Male Americas, Percy and Annabeth, Leo and Calypso, Piper and Jason, Nico and Will. Please review
1. Prologue 1

"Faith wait up!" Allen was running after his daughter, "Faith stop flying your mother is going to freak if she sees you." She flew higher. Faith looked a lot like her parents. She had their tan skin and brown, red eyes. The only difference was her black  
hair. Signaling her status as a pixie protector.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Emily's hands were on her hips, "faith you get back down here now!" Faith stopped and flew gently back down.

Allen picked up their 7 year old daughter, "Hey Emily your home early." Faith snickered in Allen's chest.

"Yup I am. Mad and Matt were too much to handle with there Want for each other so I left before things got weird." She said.

"When are those two gonna get married already they have been engaged for about 7 years now."

"Agreed." Emily held Faith in her arms with a motherly smile, "you are a little devil you know that Faith," She Eskimo kissed her.

Faith kissed back, but with a slight hint of a smirk, "Yeah mama"

Next door, Alfred was chasing after Wonder, their 7 year old flying daughter," Wee~ I'm a superhero!" She giggled

Amelia giggled, "Come on mama little superhero come to me." She held her arms out to Wonder, "We're going to see Faith in a bit."

"Ok Momma." Wonder flew down into her mother's arms.

"I still don't get the magic thing." Alfred said.

Amelia laughed awkwardly, "Just the fairies allowing her to come I bet ?" She held her daughter's hand, "Let's go now." They walked next door to where Allen, Emily and Faith lived. Wonder opened the door and ran in with a big smile. "Oh wait Wonder!"  
Wonder ran into the house, "Sorry you two..."

"Faith is in her room. Faith! Come down here!"

Faith walked downstairs to be greeted by the bleach blonde, blue eyed, fairy protector, Wonder, "Yay! Bestie!" She hugged her.

Allen sighed, "At least you got to knock this time."

Faith used her finger to push Wonder back, "No touch greasy."

Amelia sighed, "at least you two weren't doing anything else before we walked in."

Wonder pouted, "Don't call me that."

"Then don't hug me." She moved away from her reach.

Wonder tried to hug her, "Momma Faith is being mean again."

"Hands. Off. And I'm being mean?! You're not respecting my space!"

"Oh my, you have to respect her space Wonder." Amelia insisted.

"And Faith you have you to be more tolerant." Emily added.

"Aw~ Wonder your hair got all messed up." He fixed her hair then started braiding her hair.

Haven appeared with his brother in the middle of the room. Haven and his twin brother Alec are the 7 year old sons of a fairy and pixie the first of their kind and good family friends, "Yay we got away from papa."

"Thank goodness he was nagging so much." Alec breathed out with relief.

"Haven, Alec what are you doing here?" Amelia asked

Haven filled them in, "We got bored at the hospital and Auntie Pin is busy Momma and Papa said."

"Ok well you can play with the girls just don't go anywhere I'll call your dad to tell him you're here." She called their fairy father, Adam.

Faith rolled her eyes and started to make the dream catcher. Haven smirked, he took the craft then sprouted his wings flying up, "Catch me!" He flew around the house.

"You two are gonna get hurt and fly into a ceiling fan one day lucky for you we took ours out." She had her arms crossed.

"Why? It's fun to ride." Wonder giggled.

" 'Cause you can get hurt."

Haven hung the Dream catcher on the fan then stuck his tongue out. Faith glared, then flew up, "Don't stick your tongue out you meany! Don't put my dream catcher on the fan." She grabbed it.

Alec chuckled, "Wonder you should come up too." He smiled.

Wonder looked at her mother, "Can I momma?"

"Well, since you asked go ahead. Just be careful." Amelia warned.

"Yay!" Wonder flew up.

The red head hybrids smirked, "Now we're gonna take you to this cool place we saw." The kids disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Alfred asked.

"What the hell!?" Emily exclaimed.

"Did they just kidnap our children!" Amelia added.  
Emily face palmed, "fucking kids finally I can swear."

"Where the fuck did they go?" Allen asked again.

"How the fuck should we know?!" Emily shouted worried.


	2. Prologue 2

The kids ended up in a forest area with many trees and it was nice and warm with a blue sky. Wonder was about to cry loudly, "Y-You tricked us ag-" Alec covered her mouth.

Haven whispered, "Sh~ we don't know about this place it just smells like fresh strawberries."

Faith kicked Alec and Haven, "1 I'm the only one who can make Wonder cry and 2 tricking me is the biggest mistake of your life!"

"We wanted to show this place to you without any grown ups." Haven tried to defend themselves.

Wonder was sniffling when a man's voice called out, "Chariot! Luke! Amory! Where are you?" The children looked over and saw a man who looked to be in his 20s with black windswept hair and sea green eyes walking around the forest near where they were.  
In his hand was a bronze sword that seemed to glow dimly in his hand. He was followed by 2 girls and 2 other boys. One of the girls looked extremely beautiful even with her choppy brown hair with the multiple braids. In her hand she held a cornucopia  
which just seemed odd. The other girl had blonde curly hair pulled back into a ponytail she had a dagger in one hand and a book in another, again it seemed out of place. One of the boys had tan skin and brown curly hair. He had oil smudges all over  
him and he wore a tool belt around his waist. In his hand was a hammer. The last boy had blonde hair and looked like he was ready to lead something the only imperfection he had was what looked like a tiny scar on his lip. All of them wore orange t-shirts  
that said Camp Half Blood.

"Sh~ hide." Haven pushed them into nearby bushes to hide.

"Why did you take us here?" Faith whispered. The twins shrugged, " You idiots brought us here for no reason?!" Faith whispered yelled.

"Amory where are you?" The girl with the braids called out to whoever Amory was. Wonder started crying, "Jason do you sense them?" The women looked at the man she called Jason to the left of her.

"That way. " Jason pointed.

"Come on don't cry we'll get home soon." She hugged her glaring at the boys.

"P-please don't cry Wonder," Alec smiled with comfort, "we'll get home soon."

Wonder surprising shook her head, "I-I'm a big girl. I wanna stay."


	3. Prologue 3

Sally was with Esperanza hiding in a tree. Esperanza was making a flower pot into a weapon, "Is the machine ready yet?" She asked. Her stormy sea grey eyes scanning to see if their parents had caught them yet.

"Almost." Esperanza whispered, "annnnnd done." She stood up holding the Flower pot 5000. Sally got her water bottle out, added a bit of it to the seeds, Esperanza started it, throwing it, then a big pollen cloud covered the ground giving away where they  
are.

Leo looked up, "Well I know where Esperanza is." Esperanza laughed like when a cartoon character gets caught in a tv show. Kinda how Leo did when he's caught doing something he's not suppose to but people do say that Esperanza does take after her father.

"Welp screw the cue." The little hybrid of Annabeth and Percy took out his dagger attacking his mother, Annabeth. Sally attacked Gia, the little blonde girl tryied her best to kick Gorgiean butt with her dagger.

Percy smiled at his little girl, "Aw~ I can't believe they're 8 years old already." Their son, Luke, attacked him. Luke is seen as the oddball of the family, but in training, he is almost as good as his father. The triplets continued to lead the  
'attack' with their friends, sparing against their own parents. Esperanza started fiddling with some wiring and made fighter jets that glided along the air provided by Amory, Jason and Piper's son. Jason and Piper other identical twin son, Orel was  
sparing in the air, against their father who seemed to be beating him because Piper was using a little bit of charmspeak only to bring his guard down a bit. Amory caught what their mother was doing and tried his own charmspeak to counteract their  
mother's. The people running the training exercise were Diego(FL), Gia (GA).

Gia noticed a bit of blonde hair in a bush while sparing against Sally. She stopped fighting letting Sally know that she should too, " I don't think bushes are blonde," Gia said, "I think we have visitors."

Diego looked over, saw a bit of black hair, ceased fighting, and everyone else got the cue and looked at the bush, "I don't think they have black hair either."

"Now now come on out. We're not gonna hurt you." Gia calmly said.

A little girl with black hair and tan skin stood up from behind the bush,"Well that's an obvious one." She mumbled. Another little girl with bleach blonde hair and lighter skin stood up. She was sniffling and holding a gun at ready ready.

Diego walked up to the bush, "Faith? Wonder?"

"Who?" All the demigods asked in unison.

"They are our little sisters." Gia hugged them hello, "How did you get here?"

Faith, the girl with black hair, pointed at the hybrid twins, "Those two smart guys brought us here."

"Gia?" Wonder sniffled, letting her gun down.

"Wonder no tears." Giapicked up her little sister, "How my little hero? Why don't you smile for me?"

Wonder smiled, "Ok big sister. Where are we?"

"Well, um remember that magic of mine? Also those books I gave you your last birthday?" Diego awkwardly asked as usually when he is about to reveal something about his magic.

Wonder looked at Faith, "She reads I don't."

"Yes I do. The one about the different powers in different religions?" Faith inquired.

"Yes those different series. By the author who lived in New York."

"So? What about them?"

"Well welcome to Camp Half Blood." Diego revealed.

The little black haired seven year old blinked,"... What?"

"Wait so that means?" Wonder didn't even need to finish her question.

"The Greek/Roman gods exist." Gia blatantly revealed to them.

Before anyone could say anything else Diego spoke up, "Please don't tell mom and dad. It's still kinda a secret." The new kids nodded.

Chariot still had his guard up like the rest of the kids, "What are you?"

"Uh~ We don't really know." Wonder giggled, "Countries I think."

"Mom and Dad call us hybrids. Half fairy, half pixie." Haven informed.

"Mommy the blonde girl has a gun." Sally hid behind Annabeth.

"Mind putting that away?" Annabeth picked her daughter up, "don't worry Sally"

"But my mommy said that I should always have this with me."

"Just put it away then." Annabeth asked. Wonder did as asked and replied with a pout.

"Where are your parents?" Diego looked at Alec and Haven.

"Mom and dad are at work." Alec answered.

"We saw this place when we were following a glowing school bus." His brother continued.

Diego face palmed mumbling, "Seriously Apollo?"

"Yeah, it was cool so we followed it." Alec added.

"So~ let's take this to the bunker where there aren't monsters around to, ya know, kill us?" Leo joked but at the same time he wasn't kidding. Part of the training that their kids go through actually involve monsters who agreed to stay in the forest of  
Camp Half Blood.

"M-M-Monsters?" Wonder started to shake in Gia's arms. Wonder ironically shares the same fear of monsters and ghost as her parents. Whenever they speak of it they call it the M word.

"Please don't say the m word around her." Faith inforrmed them very sternly for a 7 year old.

Alec tried to act tough which was adorable to the adults because he's so young, "Any m's come around I'll beat em up." He reassured.

" -_- Leo your scaring kids." Calypso warned Leo.

"Sorry." He picked Esperanza up and started walking to the bunker, "Come on." They all went to the bunker with their kids.


	4. Prologue 4

When they got to the bunker Leo walked into a unfinished ship type thing and started to look around,"Hmm..." He started working on the room Esperanza helped her father as well.

Wonder was looking around in, well, wonder, "What is this place?"

"The Argo III." Piper informed with a kind smile.

"Meaning there was a second and first?"

"The second one blew up." Leo mumbled. Calypso rubbed his back with a smile.

"Pretty cool actually." Faith complimented.

Esperanza looked toward Faith,"Isn't it? My dad is the coolest guy ever!"

"Oh don't inflate his ego." Calypso begged.

"My dad and I work on motorcycles sometimes." Faith said.

"Why are you telling us about yourselves so quickly?" Chariot questioned.

"Why should I care what you guys know about us? Not like I give a damn. Plus, not like you can hurt me or Wonder, so chill out stiff."

"Hey my big bro is not a stiff!" Sally tried defending her triplet brother.

"Do you even know what stiff is little fire cracker?"

"Please don't start fights." Gia pleaded.

Luke chuckled like he was enjoying the show, "Wow your cool your name? I'm Luke."

Faith glared at Luke but lightened up a bit toward him, "Faith."

"So...who are you two?"Orel the twin to the left looked at the other twins.

"Well again I'm Faith Wonder's 2p self."

"I think he meant the twins idiot." Chariot bluntly clarified.

"Hey she's not an idiot!" Haven defended.

"Excuse for being mistaken ya jerk." Faith retorted.

Alec sighed, "I'm Alec and that's Haven."

"Hey your a New Yorker?" Sally asked, peeking out from behind her mother.

"Me? Ya what of it?" Faith arched her eyebrow.

"Daddy's a New Yorker too!" Sally came out of hiding,"We were all born here."

"Actually I was born in Texas. Jason and Pipes over there were born in California. And Annabeth is from Cally as well." Leo corrected.

"Well the kids were born here at least." Calypso said.

"Have you ever been out of this place?" The 2p asked.

The Grace twins spoke in unison,"We have but just to go to Camp Jupiter."

"We've taken Esperanza out." Leo added.

"It was so cool!" Esperanza started babbling about how awesome it was and her eyes seemed to widen with excitement as she talked.

Piper whispered to Calypso, "She has your fascination about the world." Calypso nodded.

"Really you've been to Canada and England and France?! I've always wanted to go there but I can't right now not until I'm 15." Wonder beamed.

"They are all amazing countries and really fun you'll love it there!"

"I'm sure they are just as awesome as I hope my relatives are. My grandfather are France and England and my Uncle is Canada."

Chariot paused for a moment,"...What?"

Faith rolled her eyes, "Didn't we already tell you? We're in a family of countries why is it weird we have relatives that are countries as well, idiot." She mocked.

"Chariot's really smart! Don't call him an idiot!" Esperanza retorted.

"But aren't they not ACTUALLY related to you?" Chariot inquired.

"Well...no not exactly..."

"So your mom and dad aren't your Mother and Father?" Orel added.

"Well not exactly."

"We have weird family let me explain normal countries aren't born like we and you guys were. My mom and dad and her's were kind of just... made for the existence of a soon to be country. Then England came over and became Americas big brother or sister depending on what universe. England ended up being with Spain and France but mostly France. They took care of the states and America itself and well the rest is literal history." Faith informed.

"How are babies made?" Esper looked at her father.

"Well yousee you need to get a wrench and work a machine." Leo smiled warmly even though his wife is looking at him like _Really?_.

"Cool! I wanna make a baby!"

"Eh~ Not until your your Mamá's age ok sunny?" Esperanza nodded and Alec started to speak up a little.

"Faith reads a lot so she knows all about that's history stuff."

"Yeah she's really smart."

Wonder pondered then her eyes lit up, "Is big brother Tony here?!"

"Uncle Tony you mean?" Sally asked.

Tony yawned while walking up to the bunker, "You guys said my nam- WONDER WOMAN MY SWEETIE!" He kneeled to Wonder's level with open arms, "Come here!"

"BIG BROTHER TONY!" She tackle hugged him and was so happy she accidentally started flying lifting Tony up with her super strength.

"Wonder Woman pleaaaaseee put me down."

"Oh uh sorry big brother." She giggled and let him down.

"Oh yeah kids, I forgot to mention, Tony is New York." Diego smiled like it was nothing.

The legacies looked at each other then back at Diego, "WHAT?!"

"Well yeah I thought you knew with that one time you got in trouble with him and stuff." Cally assumed.

Chariot poked Tony, "How is he a state? He's too weak to be a state."

"Excuse me for being _weak._ I'm still recovering from everything that goes on in my state each day." Tony retorted.

"Hmph." Some water from Chariot's water bottle spilled on Tony. He took off his shirt and started drying himself off.

"Hey Esperanza wanna bring every in the caf in here it's finished!" Leo yelled out from inside the ship. Esperanza excited led the group inside the ship.

Once inside six of the big seven's eyes widened, "It's just like the Argo II." Piper words were filled with bittersweet memory.

"Yep." Leo smiled triumphantly.

Haven looked around at the room, "I'm not impressed." He smirked.

Esperanza hugged her Papa's leg then turned towards Haven with fire blazing around her. Faith pat Haven's shoulder, "You're a moron good luck with...that."

"No problem Alec throws fire at me all the time." Haven shrank down to his hybrid form then started flying away from Esperanza, whom of which, had fire glowing in her little hands.

"Yo haven come here for a second?" Faith asked

"Um...why?"

"Because it's literally her birth right to protect you." Wonder remarked.

"So come here." Faith finished. Haven flew over.

Faith grabbed his hand in a iron grip, "Apologize. To Esperanza. Now." She said in a very scary tone for a child.

Haven was either oblivious or use to Faith's tones, "Why? I did nothing wrong. Freedom of speech and stuff."

"But doesn't that kind freedom of speech put you at risk." She looked at him disappointed, "I thought you were smarter than that."

Haven went back to his human form, red hair and all, and looked at Esperanza, "Sorry person."

Esperanza put her flames away while sighing, "I forgive you."

"Wasn't your hair black and blonde a minute ago?" chariot inquired again.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Wonder snapped.

"He gets curious a lot." Sally answered while eating a peanut blue sandwich that just magically appeared on the table in the middle of the room.

"Ugh! I'm starved!" Luke shared the sandwich with his sister.

"Welp, I guess it's snack time." Diego snapped his fingers, then all the kids' favorite foods appeared. Amory and Orel enjoyed their favorite cornmeal cookies chock full of raisins. Esperanza enjoyed some fresh salsa with homemade tortilla chips. The triplets had an assortment of blue food, mostly fruits.

Piper was still looking around in awe, "I can't believe you made the Argo III dining area exactly like the Argo II."

"Yup, he is unbelievable." Jason kissed her cheek remembering the old times when he and the rest of the seven we're traveling to Athens, trying to figure out how to defeat the earth goddess.

"So this is what you rode across the Atlantic in?" Orel asked.

"Well, this is where we would have our tactic meetings and ate." Leo answered.

"In the Argo II ofcourse yeah." Piper added.

"AWESOME!" The twins exclaimed ecstatically.

"So explain to me again why you're rebuilding the ship?" Percy asked.

"Well, it'll be easier to take the kids places. Plus, I kinda missed it." Leo admitted.

"So what are your names anyway?" Haven finally asked.

"Oh right! We never got to do that." Diego remembered, "Well that Percy and Annabeth." He pointed to the woman with blonde curly locks and stormy gray eyes which were very calculating and pointed to the goofy man beside her who looked like a swimmer with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"Yo." Percy did a sort of salute with two fingers.

"Hey." Annabeth said paying close attention to her kids.

"So that would make the other blonde one Jason and the one with the braids Piper?" Wonder asked

"Yup." Jason smiled kindly and Piper cuddled him.

"Yup." She turned to Esperanza's parents, "Leo and Calypso right?"

"That's correct." Calypso smiled.

"Where are the other two?" Wonder asked looking around.

"Frank is Praetor at Camp Jupiter and Hazel is leading the cohort over there." Piper explained.

"That sucks I wanted to see Frank change into animals." Faith said.

"Just don't ask about iguana's." Leo joked.

"Leo~" Piper scolded.

"Ok ok beauty queen."


End file.
